Il mio posto
by Nives
Summary: Ambientata dopo il terzo film Mystique è sola, senza Eric nè un motivo per esistere... potrà Kurt aiutarla?


Il mio posto

Raven Darkholme rabbrividì mentre si guardava intorno. Non sapeva il nome del paese dov' era arrivata: sapeva solo che si trovava in Germania e che contava circa 400 abitanti. Dannazione, nei paesi piccoli si guardava con sospetto ai nuovi arrivati. Non che questa fosse una novità per lei. Avrebbe preferito una grande città... ma in fondo non importava. Le bastava scappare, lontano, più lontano che poteva, lontano da coloro che aveva amato, che erano stati la sua famiglia...

Sul piccolo villaggio stava calando la sera. Doveva trovare un posto dove passare la notte. Raven camminò per un po' per i vicoli, non sopportando gli sguardi sospettosi dei passanti. Avrebbe voluto potersi trasformare in uno degli abitani, per passare inosservata. Ma non poteva...

Alla fine s' inoltrò nella zona più vecchia del paese, apparentemente disabitata. Apparentemente c' era una piccola chiesa che sembrava vuota. Sembrava il posto giusto.

Erano anni che Raven non entrava in una chiesa. Avanzò con un po' di soggezione, e distinse la figura di un uomo in abiti religiosi inginocchiato davanti all' altare. Raven si schiarì la voce:

-Padre, mi scusi... sono una forestiera, per stasera potrei...

-Vieni pure, figliola- gli rispose una voce gentile dal forte accento tedesco -Hai bisogno di un posto per la notte?

-Si, per favore- rispose umilmente lei; ora l' uomo si era avvicinato, e quando Raven potè distinguerlo, quasi gridò: -TU!

Kurt Wagner, AKA Nightcrawler, il mutante teleporta che Raven aveva conosciuto brevemente qualche mese prima, le sorrise: -Sono ocntento di vederti, Mystica.

Leis cosse la testa: -Ora sono solo Raven. Mi sono "curata", contro la mia volontà.

Lui annuì. Sicuramente i suoi amici della scuola gli avevano raccontato tutto. Erano stati nemici, ma lui la guardava con un sorriso.

-Cosa ci fai qui?

-Sono un prete. Questa è la mia parrocchia.

-Ma dai...

-Te lo giuro, è la verità. Beh, hai fame? Scommetto di si, vieni.

La condusse nella sagrestia, e la fece sedere mentre preparava da mangiare. La pelle nera, gli atigli, le corna e la lunga coda lo facevano assomigliare ad un mostro, ma Raven aveva capito, nel poco tempo in cui si erano conosciuti, che era un uomo molto gentile e dolce.

Kurt preparò della minestra calda e dei panini, poi si sedette difronte a Raven: -Mangia pure, devi essere affamata.

Lo era, e la minestra calda sembrava riscaldarle il cuore oltre allo stomaco. -Ti ringrazio- disse, un po' vergognosa -Mi conosci appena, e siamo anche stati nemici.

-Sei una sorella in difficoltà. Questo mi basta.

-Non sono più una mutante, te l' ho detto.

-Intendevo _sorella _perchè siamo entrambi figli di Dio. E' buona?

-Buonissima.

Rimasero per un po' in silenzio, poi il teleporta disse: -C' è una cosa che avrei voluto chiederti. Ricordi la prima volta che ci siamo conosciuti? Io ero stato spesso emarginato per il mio aspetto mostruoso, e ti chiesi perchè tu non rimanessi sempre trasformata per integrarti fra la gente normale. la tua risposta fu "Perchè non sarebbe giusto". Cosa volevi dire?

-Ora mi sembra così stupido, ma... io prendevo molto sul serio il mio ruolo nella fratellanza. Eric... Magneto mi ha cresciuta, mi ha insegnato che era mio dovere combattere per la supremazia dei mutanti, per il bene dei miei fratelli. Non potevo nascondermi e dire "Pensateci voi".

-Capisco. E perchè ora ti sembra stupido? Perchè nons ei più una mutante?

-Già. Sono diventata una persona normale per proteggere Eric e lui... mi ha cacciata via. Mi ha abbandonata nelle mani dei nostri nemici. Io credevo in lui e per lui avrei dato la mia vita... ma ora mi chiedo se non abbia sbagliato tutto.

-Ora la situazione per i mutanti sta cambiando, immagino tu lo sappia. L' ambasciatore americano è uno di noi, il presidente ci capisce... la diplomaziona e la pazienza si sono rivelate l' arma vincente. Credi che per me sia stato facile? Da piccolo sono stato sempre emarginato per il mio aspetto, finchè... finchè non ho incontrato lui. Lui mi ha fatto ocnoscere il valore del perdono e che non dovevo rispondere all' odio con l' odio.

-Lui? Xavier?

-No. Dio, nostro padre.

-E Dio dov' è stato per me, in tutto questo tempo?- chiese Raven con rabbia -Perchè Dio mi ha abbandonata, e ha permesso che la mia famiglia tentasse di uccidermi perchè ero una mutante?

-Dio non ti ha abbandonata, Raven. Ti è stato vicino per tutto questo tempo, proteggendoti ed amandoti, perchè tu sei sua figlia.

La abbracciò, mentre la ragazza iniziava a piangere: -Cosa devo fare, Kurt? Non sarò mai una VERA umana, non riuscirò maia d integrarmi...

-Intanto hai bisogno di un posto per passare la notte, puoi fermarti qui se vuoi. Dimmi, sei battezzata?

-Si, ho fatto anche la prima comunione. Il gene mutante non si era ancora manifestato in me.

-Perfetto.

Kurt le fece segno di inginocchiarsi accanto a lui davanti all' altare: -Da quanto tempo non preghi?

-Parecchio.

-Allora immagino che tu e il Signore avrete parecchie cose da dirvi.

-Cosa devo...

-Quello che ti senti. Hai tutto il tempo.

Raven annuì, giunse le mani, chinò il viso e iniziò a pregare.

La mattina dopo, quando Raven si svegliò, trovò accanto al suo letto un bricco di latte e dei biscotti. Non aveva fame, quindi si vestì in fretta ed andò a cercare Kurt. Lo trovò in chiesa, insieme ad una donna anziana con cui stava parlando di qualche funzione religiosa. Quella donna aveva guardato Raven con sospetto il giorno prima, ma non sembrava avere alcuna paura di Kurt, che sembrava uscito da un incubo.

-Benarrivata- l' accolse lui quando Raven si avvicinò -Signora, lei è la mia amica Raven, è venuta a trovarmi per qualche giorno. Raven, la signora Johnson, ha un negozio di frutta in paese.

-Piacere di conoscerti, cara- disse la donna con un sorriso -Benvenuta tra noi. Tutti gli amici di padre Wagner sono nostri amici.

-La ringrazio...

Pochi minuti dopo la donna se ne andò, e i due amici rimasero soli.

-Non sembava molto "colpita" da te.

-Ormai ci hanno fatto l' abitudine, si abitueranno anche a te. Allora, che ne dici? Vuoi rimanere qui? Oppure potresti andare alla scuola.

-No, non credo. Anche se ormai la guerra è finita... non potremmo mai essere amici. Devo tornare il mio posto nel mondo.

Si girò ad abbracciare con lo sguardo tutta la chiesa e il crocefisso sopra l' altare: -Forse l' ho già trovato.


End file.
